Gemini
by MeganIsNotAnEmo
Summary: Twins, one hidden behind the other, hearts beating in perfect sync. Jace has spent most of his life thinking that his entire family was dead. But what will he do when he finds out that he isn't the last Herondale. Will he be ready to seek out his new family? M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Lightwood children were in the training room, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary, Clary was sitting cross legged at the edge of the training matts, her sketchpad and pencil in hand drawing the halo of blond hair that surrounded Jace's head. She looked up from her work to see Simon walking in. It was still strange to see him dawning the classic Shadowhunter black, leather gear. He hadn't regained his memories fully but they were coming back piece by piece, day by day. Isabelle quickly looked up from her training and gestured for him to come over. Ever since Simon had started training to Ascend Isabelle had been helping him prepare for everything. She had been helping him with his studies and training, and though he didn't yet remember everything he seemed to remember Isabelle and how he felt about her. They had slowly but surely been building up to what their relationship had once been.

Alec and Jace, Isabelle and Simon were all in the middle of intense bout of training when Maryse walked in with a shocked expression on her face. The Lightwood family and Simon stopped training immediately and Clary stood up as they all walked over to see what was causing Maryse to look so grim. "Mom what's wrong?" Alec asked placing an arm around her shoulder and guiding her into a chair before she started explaining. "I was cleaning out some of Hodge's things. With everything that's been going on i didn't really have time until now. While i was cleaning out his desk and i found a secret compartment.". "Figures." Jace murmured. Maryse musn't of herd him because she continued. "I found… I found this letter addressed to you. Addressed to Jonathan Christopher Herondale." What ever smart comment Jace was possibly going to say died at those words.

Maryse put a trembling hand into her coat and pulled out a brown envelope, which she passed to Jace. He just stood there staring at the offending piece of paper until Clary gave his shoulder a little push. He looked down at her and she could she the fear in his golden eyes. She could tell that he was trying to figure out what Hodge could have possibly wanted to tell him. She gave him and encouraging little nod before he opened the envelop with a steady hand. He took out a rather thin stack of papers but as he was doing so two smaller pieces of paper fell out, Jace didn't seem to notice though as his eyes quickly scanned over the pages, growing with each line. By the time he had finished each page his eyes were wide and his face pale, a look of utter shock plastered on his face. "Jace?" Clay whispered. His eyes still wide he turned to her but she could tell that he couldn't really see her. She carefully took the pages from his hands. Everyone was looking expectantly at her and after Jace gave her a little nod she began to read aloud.

_Dear Jonathan Christopher Herondale,_

_I am still yet unsure whether the boy that i have thought for the past few years is the son of Herondale or the son Morgenstern. But either way i have tried to teach him right from wrong, i have tried to teach him to be a better man than me. I know that he is capable of greatness. And i hope that he will make the right decisions in his life. _

_I have done many wrongs my life, many of them in service of Valentine Morgenstern and the Circle. But the worst of my wrongs my most regrettable sin, was giving you to Valentine. I should have found another way, a way to save you. The only thing that gives me any sense of peace anymore it knowing that though i didn't save you, i did save your sister. _

_No one knew that you had a sister. Not even your parents. Twins. One hidden behind the other, hearts beating in perfect sync. The day you two were born i was surprised to find not one child but two. As if knowing that each other was all you two had left you two held onto each other like your lives depended on it. Valentine was never one to do the dirty work if he could avoid it and so had left me behind. After see you two together i made a quick second decision that if i couldn't save you i could at least save her. Valentine had his eyes set on you, but he didn't need to know about her. _

_Before the Uprising I took her to a good family. And over the years have checked up on her. She's never known any of this. I didn't want her life to be controlled by the sins of her father and the lose of her brother. I'm writing this to you because i think you have aright to know your family, she's all you have left. I'm sorry to say that since she turned thirteen I've lost track of where she is. I'm so sorry, I tried, but there is only so much i could do from the confines of the Institute. I hope that one day you two will find each other and love each other and much as i know you once did. Her name is Raven Midwinter please find her Jace._

_Hodge Starkwether._

The silence in the room was defining, you could probably hear a pin drop. "I have a twin sister." Jace whispered disbelief. Clary carefully folded that papers back up and handed them to Jace leaving a comforting hand on his arm. At some point Alec must have picked up the smaller pieces of paper that had fallen out of the envelope because he handed them to Jace saying "I think you should see these." Jace carefully took the pages and looking over his shoulder Clary quickly realized that they were two pictures. One was a picture of two newborn babies. Both wrapped in white blankets, both with golden eyes and little tufts of brilliant blond hair and both with their hands held tightly around the others. Jace gently turned the picture over to find words written on the back - _Jonathan and Raven Herondale 1991. _

The second photo looked as though it was taken on a busy street and from a distance. It pictured a girl no more then possibly thirteen or fourteen. She had long golden hair that was darker at the top and lighter at the bottom. The girl was of medium height and was quite slender. She looked as though she could be a dancer had it not been for the tattoos and scars adorning her visible arms and legs. She had a bright warm smile and kind sparkling eyes. She was a beautiful girl and Clary could clearly see that resemblance between this girl and the boy standing before her. When again Jace turned the photo over it too had words written on the back - _Raven Midwinter, New Orleans 2004._

Jace just stood there dumbstruck staring at the photo's in his hands. The others were peering with interest over his shoulder. Simon let out a little cough grabbing everyone's attention. "Don't know if this is much help or not" he started looked from the photos to Jace. "But i think i've meet this girl."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What!?" Jace shouted turning to look at Simon behind him. "Yea, i remember seeing her somewhere." Simon replied calmly. "Do you know where?" Isabelle asked turning Simon by the shoulders to stare at her. Siman tilted his head thinking back before he spoke again."Everything bar the last couple of weeks is a bit fussy at the moment." he said looking apologetically at Jace. "Great the only person still alive who knows this girl is an amnesiac." Jace growled throwing his hand up in the air in frustration. "Maybe its a good thing, i don't know if i even want to find this girl." he added looking down at the photo's in hand.

Clary was shocked by this"What? Why not Jace she's your sister?" she asked going over to him and laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jace let out a little choked laugh "Well we don't exactly have the greatest track record with long lost siblings." Clay couldn't help but laugh a little too. "That's different Jace. This girl, Raven, she's been raised by different people, she was never a part of any of this" she said gesturing around her "She looks like a nice person, doesn't she have a right to know where she came from?" Jace let out a sigh nodding his head. "I guess you're right, but we still have no idea how to find her."

"I actually have an idea about that" Clary said walking over to Simon. "When i'm trying to draw something from memory" she explained push Simon gently down into one of the chairs. "I remember the parts that i know are real, like the colour of someones hair or their eyes, and my mind fills in the rest of the smaller details. So close you eyes." she instructed Simon, who did as he was told. "And tell me what Raven looks like." Simon cracked open one eye and looked at Clary in confusion. "You already know what she looks like." Clary let out a sigh giving Simons shoulder a slap so he'd close his eyes again. "Simon, just do as your told."

Simon huffed but began speaking "She had long blond hair. Little darker at the top but lighter at the bottom. She had golden eyes like Jace's and her skin was lightly tanned like his too. She was kind of short, not Clary short but she wasn't as tall as Izzy either. She had a bright smile and kind eyes. She had a flower in her hair, but i remember it being shorter than in the photo, only to her shoulders and she was wearing a pink and white check dress." "Good Simon, thats really good. Anything else you remember?" Clary pushed. "Yea, i remember she bumped into me and she smelt like flowers. She apologised for bumping into me and i was about to leave when she stopped me. I saw that Voyance ruin on her left hand and knew she was a Shadowhunter. But i couldn't see any other ruins, only old scars, like your mom's. I remember seeing the moon behind her, it was just starting to get dark, around twilight and i could hear and music. I remember feeling like i knew her from somewhere. I said that i was sorry but i didn't really remember people from the Shadow World all that well but she said she'd never met me before, she just thought it was odd that a mundane was at a place like this."

"Simon thats so great can you remember where you were?"Clary asked giving his hand a little squeeze. "I remember music and people dancing and having fun, the cold air brushing against my cheek and the sound of lake water lapping on the shore. I remember talking to Izzy and all of you."With that his eyes snapped open as if hed been stunned. "We were at the farm. Luke and Jocelyn's wedding." "That's great, that means my mom or Luke must know her." Clary said getting up to go, but Simon grabbed her hand first. "I remember something else too. I was talking to her for a while. It was nice to talk to someone who didn't expect me to know them, or remember them and she was a nice person. But when she left i heard her call to someone she called them 'Kitty Cat'" Jace snorted a laugh. "What does that have to do with anything, mundane?" he asked. Simon just rolled his eyes and continued on. "It's not the name thats interesting it's who she was talking to. I didn't notice them at first because it was dark but then i saw the eyes. Cat eyes. She was talking to Magnus. And from the looks of it they knew each other very well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Lightwood's and Simon were in the library as Alec was trying to track down Magnus. Jace had snuck off and was sitting on the greenhouse floor, lost in thought, staring at the pictures in his hands. He knew it was real, that she was real. That the girl in these photo's really was his sister and yet he still couldn't fully believe it. She was beautiful, unlike any other girl he'd ever seen. And he could tell from her eyes, so identical to his, that she was fierce but kind like any true shadowhunter. The sun in the photo seemed to illuminate her hair, which according to Simon was shorter now, so it looked almost like a halo around her. She looked so angelic and yet Jace couldn't help but feel like there was some darkness to this golden girl.

Jace didn't know how long he was sitting there for. But when someone came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder he jumped out of his thoughts. Clary smiled down at him obviously happy that she had managed to sneak up on him. "You okay?" she asked, carefully lowering herself down onto the muddy floor. "Yea, yea i'm fine. You know, wake up, eat, go to training, find out you have a twin sister. Normal day." he replied with a smirk. Clary carefully wrapped an arm around his elbow and lay her head on his broad shoulders. "Talk to me." she whispered in his ear.

"She was at the wedding." Jace began "She was right there and i didn't even notice her. I mean Simon, of all people, Simon noticed her there. He can't even remember Izzy but he notices my own sister before i do. She must know your mom, Luke or Mia. She definitely knows Magnus. She must live in the city somewhere. And i've never seen her before." Clary only needed to look in his golden eyes to know what he was thinking. "New York is a big city Jace and Simon remembered Raven said that she had been hiding in the farmhouse playing cards with the vampires the whole time, she only came out to see Magnus. She seems like she was hiding from something Jace. But this isn't whats really bothering you. So whats up?" she replied calmly trying to comfort him.

"Thats it. She seems like she's hiding from something. Simon said that she didn't have any noticeable ruins, that she only has old scars, like your mom." Jace admitted glancing at the photo in his hand. "You think she had her ruins stripped?" Clary asked, she too glancing at the young girl in the photo. "No, Simon said he saw at least one ruin on her. I've heard stories, of kids, who don't want to live with their parents anymore or don't want to be Shadowhunters so they run away." "You think shes one of these runaways?" Clary questioned. "I know she is. I just don't know why she ran away."

After a while Alec came in and walked straight over to the young couple. "Magnus is downstairs." were the only words he spoke before he turned around and went out the path he'd come in. It didn't take long for them to find the family in the library sitting in a sort of awkward silence. At the sight of them Magnus jumped up, like a ball of light in his extravagant clothes. "Great you're here, _now_ will someone tell me why i'm here?" "Do you know this girl?" Jace asked walking over to him and showing him the photo. "Do you know a Raven Midwinter?" Magnus barely took one glance at the photo and answered quickly, a little too quickly. "Don't know what your talking about, i don't know that girl. Was that it, can i go now?" but before he could slide passed Jace grabbed his arm and spun him back around. "Don't lie to me Magnus. Simon remembers seeing you with her at the wedding." Magnus took a look at the photo a small smile playing on his lips, but a look of sadness in his amber cat eyes. "Leave her alone, just leave her be. She doesn't like Shadowhunters, especially her parents, so if thats who's looking for her you'd be doing her a favour by telling them she's dead because she'd die before going back to them."

Clary took one looked between the photo and the warlock. "You love her." it wasn't a question she could tell the moment he looked at the photo how he felt about the girl in it. "Yes." Magnus answered taking a quick glance over at Alex who looked hurt and upset. "Not like that." he continued walking over to his boyfriend. "She's like a little sister to me. She's the one who gave me Chairman Meow." "Then help us find her Magnus." Jace said pulling the carefully folded letter out of his pocket. "We don't have anything to do with her parents. I think she's my twin sister." he handed over the letter the him.

After reading the letter a few times a smirk formed on the warlocks lips. "Well at least that explains her unique gift." he finally said handing the letter back to Jace. "Of course she's a Herondale she's too much like Will, and you, not to be." "Do you know where she is?" Jace asked. Magnus thought about it for a moment before replying "If i were you i wouldn't visit her at home, you'll probably leave the place in a body bag. She texted me earlier. She's at Pandemonium with some i'd be careful like i said she doesn't like Shadowhunters."


End file.
